


Marques de bravoure

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, One Shot, Prosthesis, Scars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ça n'est pas rare, entre vikings et dragons, de perdre des bouts. Alors on fait avec.





	Marques de bravoure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un morceau de chair calcinée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191473) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Marques de bravoure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup & Toothless   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, d'après Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "lost limbs" pour GenPrompt Bingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film/Gift of the Night Fury/pré futur 3ème  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Aussi loin que les vikings soient concernés, perdre un membre au combat fait simplement partie des risques du métier. Que ça soit dans les attaques de dragons ou une escarmouche avec une tribu rivale, les blessures menant à une amputation ne sont pas si rares.   
C'est toujours mieux que de mourir, parce qu'on peut toujours placer une jambe de bois ou changer son arme de main s'il le faut. Mourir au combat c'est glorieux et un aller simple pour le Valhalla, mais ça fait toujours un guerrier de moins pour repousser les dragons. Les cicatrices sont la preuve qu'on a survécu à un combat : même si quelqu'un ou quelque chose a réussi à te blesser, tu en es sorti vainqueur et tu es toujours en vie.   
Lors de leur formation anti dragons les jeunes guerriers apprennent à s'en prendre aux ailes et à la queue s'ils ne peuvent pas tuer la bête tout de suite : ça l'immobilisera suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent ensuite l'achever facilement.   
Enfin. En théorie. 

Cette triste fois où Hiccup a capturé un Night Fury, arraché son aileron caudal, et l'a laissé ligoté et sans défense, ça a en fait rendu l'affaire encore plus compliquée. Il était incapable de délivrer le coup de grâce. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, dans le feu de l'action, face à face avec un dragon et pour protéger quelqu'un à qui il tenait, aurait-il pu tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. De sang froid, une créature impuissante, et même pas par pitié pour lui éviter une longue agonie ? Impossible. Complètement impossible.   
Depuis lors Hiccup doit compter avec la culpabilité d'avoir estropié Toothless.   
Il a réparé, presque littéralement, au cours des semaines, des mois, des années suivant. Il s'est assuré que son dragon était à nouveau capable de voler, d'abord avec son aide directe, ensuite par lui-même, même si Toothless refusa la liberté que Hiccup voulait lui rendre. Ils voleront ensemble ou pas du tout ! Ça n'était pas de la servitude, mais une véritable amitié loyalement gagnée, une association choisie de plein gré. Toothless choisit de rester avec Hiccup, de lui confier sa vie pour toujours. 

Quand Hiccup a perdu sa jambe, c'était uniquement par accident et pas par rétribution divine pour avoir privé Toothless de sa queue, pour le punir, qu'il aurait laisser exprès brûler sa jambe au-delà de tout rétablissement possible en lui sauvant la vie. D'avoir affronté un dragon aussi gros, aussi monstrueux, Hiccup se tient pour chanceux de n'avoir perdu qu'une jambe et rien de plus. Et malgré tout, il considère qu'il a, quelque part, mérité sa blessure.   
Ça fait mal, au début. Mais il s'en est remis. Avec Toothless à ses côtés pour lui monter l'exemple et le soutenir, de toutes les façons possibles, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre sur lui et s'adapter. Et l'un avec l'autre, l'adaptation était parfaite.   
Pas juste parce qu'ils seraient tous les deux des sortes de rebuts, des êtres incomplets te en tant que tels laissés pour compte : non. Leurs blessures étaient des marques de bravoure, la preuve qu'ils avaient survécu à quelque chose qui aurait pu les tuer. 

Et ils continuent pas tout à fait comme si de rien n'était mais ils se maintiennent au même niveau que les autres, et parfois mieux encore qu'eux. Hiccup n'osera pas prétendre que leurs membres artificiel sont une amélioration, parce que rien ne remplace parfaitement un membre d'origine. Mais, aussi différents qu'ils soient forcés d'être, il s'assure qu'ils seront au moins aussi bons et utiles que les anciens. 

Et, ça n'est pas quelque chose que Hiccup partagera aussi facilement avec d'autres que, par exemple, Gobber, mais il aime le défi de créer des prothèses les plus performantes possibles.


End file.
